Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 14
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 13 | Epiloog Hoofdstuk 14 Lix, Jordi, Rai, Tam en Eyu waren nu al bijna een halve etmaal onderweg. ‘Het is nu middag, en de zon heeft zijn hoogste punt bereikt’, merkte Jordi vrolijk op. ‘Het kan niet ver meer zijn, toch?’ Lix kon daar niet met alle zekerheid antwoord op geven, om eerlijk te zijn: hij had geen idee hoe ver het nog was. De stemmingen in het groepje draken waren verdeeld: Rai was vastberaden om de Onderzoekers te vinden, en om de anderen te leiden. Jordi probeerde iedereen op te beuren, wat niet echt lukte. Tam had de hele reis niks gezegd, en Eyu schrok van elke beweging in het struikgewas. Lix herinnerde zich de angsten die hijzelf had uitgestaan toen hij tussen de varens gehurkt zat, om te wachten op Tin… die uiteindelijk niet was gekomen. En na Tin, had nu ook Chop zijn leven verloren bij een ontsnappingspoging. Bij het zien van Tam, wiens grote vleugels door de bladeren sleepten, voelde Lix tranen prikken in zijn ogen. Waarom is alles zo oneerlijk? Waarom kan Sonar iedereen vermoorden die hij wilt? '' Een blije kreet van Rai haalde hem uit zijn gedachten. ‘Het bos houdt hier op! Volgens mij is dit de grens van Bogota!’ Lix snelde naar voren. Hier begon zijn geboorteland, het enorme gebied met de naam Axia. Jordi keek ook vrolijk. ‘Wauw! Ik wist dat Bogota klein was, maar ik had nooit gedacht dat we zo snel weg daar zouden zijn.’ Lix zuchtte. ‘Axia… mijn geboorteland. Hier zijn meerdere vestingen van de Onderzoekers.’ Eyu stapte naar voren. ‘Nou, waar wachten we dan op? Kom mee!’ Nu ze de afgrijselijke plek, waar sommigen wel seizoenenlang gevangen hadden gezeten, achter zich lieten, voelde iedereen zich beter. Zelfs Tam schonk Lix even een glimlach. ‘Ik ben benieuwd hoe het met Loki gaat’, grijnsde Jordi. ‘Hoe erg zal hij wel niet geschrokken zijn bij het besef dat we allemaal weg zijn!’ Lix moest daar niet om lachen. Wie weet zou Sonar wel denken dat de grijze draak hun had geholpen met ontsnappen. Het was niet heel waarschijnlijk, maar het zou kunnen. Hij liep achter de andere draken aan, en ondersteunde Tam met zijn schouder. ‘Het komt wel goed, jochie’, mompelde Lix en likte de bruine draak over zijn oren. ‘Je vader zal altijd over je waken, wat je ook doet.’ Tam keek hem even ongelovig aan, knikte toen en strompelde verder. ''En ik zal óók over je waken, dacht Lix tevreden. ''Ik zal Chop niet teleurstellen! '' Plotseling klonk er een gegrom. ‘Wacht eens even! Niemand steekt de grens van Axia over zonder gecontroleerd te worden.’ Het was een roze vrouwtjesdraak met korte poten. Haar blik stond wijs, maar streng. ‘Wie zijn jullie, en wat deden jullie daar, in Bogota? Jullie weten dat het verlaten is in dat gebied.’ Lix keek haar met knipperende ogen aan. ‘Het is daar niet verlaten. Tientallen jonge draken worden daar gevangen gehouden, voor het Ariën, een edelmetaal.’ De roze bewaker sperde haar ogen wijd open toen hij verderging: ‘We zijn ontsnapt, en hebben bij onze mislukte poging een vriend verloren. Nu, bij de geslaagde poging, ook mijn leermeester en zijn vader.’ Hij gebaarde met zijn kop naar Tam, en was verrast hoe kalm hij vertelde over de verschrikkingen van de afgelopen dagen. ‘Nu zoeken we de Onderzoekers.’ De roze drakin vloog blij omhoog. ‘Dan zijn jullie op de juiste plek! Hier in de buurt is onze grootste basis.’ Z e leidde Jordi, Eyu, Rai, Tam en Lix naar een klein, ondiep beekje. Een grote lichtgrijze draak stond op wacht. ‘Mag ik vragen wat zij hier doen, Siam?’ De draak keek de nieuwelingen wantrouwend aan. ‘Thor móét weten wat ze te vertellen hebben!’ drong Siam aan. ‘Kom mee!’ Al snel liep er een hele menigte achter de voormalige Gravers aan, op weg naar een enorm hol, nog groter dan dat van Sonar. ‘Thor! Deze draken hebben nieuws voor u!’ riep Siam en boog respectvol haar kop. Lix volgde haar voorbeeld en slikte toen een draak, ongeveer even groot als Sonar, naar voren stapte. ‘Kom binnen’, bromde hij. ‘Welkom bij de Onderzoekers.’ Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot